baddy_testfandomcom-20200213-history
MCPE Rail System by Baddy2004
Note: Baddy2004 does not allow any way of editing this page. If you edit this page, you get blocked for 1 week. Admins also got their sysop properties removed. MCPE Rail System is a minecraft creation by Baddy2004, the founder of this wiki. Currently, it is not available for download. Lines 1. Quartz Line - Spawn to Cliff (Q) 2. Gold Line - Cliff to Cold Volcano and back to Cliff (G) 3. Iron Line - Cliff to Forest West (I) 4. Diamond Line - Cold Desert to Pool (D) 5. Lapis Line - Cold Desert to Forest Edge (L) 6. Redstone Line - Spawn to HQ ® 7. Glowstone Line - Cliff to Forest Cliff (GL) 8. Coal Line - Cold Edge to Tundra Peak © 9. Netherrack Line - Forest Cliff to Forest Edge (N) 10. Obsidian Line - Cold Desert to Tundra Peak (O) Special Line 1 - Cold Edge to Mountain Cliff (Depot) (S1) Quartz Line The first line, Quartz Line has 3 stations. It has all 3 stations with interchanges. Spawn (Q/R) <-> Cold Desert (Q/O/L) <-> Cliff (Q/G/I/GL) Gold Line This line has 4 stations. It is a loop line. Cliff (Q/G/I/GL) <-> Mountain Cliff (G/GL/S1) <-> Tundra (G/O) <-> Cold Edge (G/O/S1) <-> Cold Volcano (G) <-> Cliff (Q/G/I/GL) Iron Line This line has a tunnel that goes even when overground. Cliff (Q/G/I/GL) <-> Viewpoint (I) <-> Forest West (I) Diamond Line This is the first line to have 2 stations, instead of 3. This train line is also removed. Cold Desert (Q/O/L) <-> Pool (GL) Lapis Line This line has 1 overground station, which is the first. Cold Desert (Q/O/L) <-> Forest (L) <-> Forest Cliff (L/GL/N) <-> Forest Ocean (L) <-> Forest Edge (N/L) Redstone Line This line is built the same time as the HQ. Spawn (Q/R) <-> HQ ® Glowstone Line Most of the stations this line passes through has a part of the name "Cliff". Cliff station also included. Cliff (Q/G/I/GL) <-> Mountain Cliff (G/GL) <-> Pool (GL) <-> Forest Cliff (L/GL/N) Coal Line This line is the only line with 2 stations to have a non special purpose. This line is also removed. Cold Edge (G/O/S1) <-> Tundra Peak (O) Netherrack Line This line is the first line to be totally underground. VIP Terminal (N/O) <-> Forest Cliff (L/GL/N) <-> Forest Edge (N/L) Obsidian Line This line is the longest line in its construction, along with Lapis Line. Cold Desert (Q/O/L) <-> Tundra (G/O) <-> VIP Terminal (N/O) <-> Cold Edge (G/O/S1) <-> Tundra Peak (O) Depot Line This line can only be ridden by Admins. Cold Edge (G/O/S1) <-> Depot (G/GL/S1) Gallery Quartz Line SpawnstationQuartzLine.jpg|Spawn Station. ColddesertStationQuartzLine.jpg|Cold Desert Station. CliffStationQuartzLine.jpg|Cliff Station. Gold Line ColdEdgestationGoldLine.jpg|Cold Edge Station. Tundrastation.jpg|Tundra Station. MountaincliffStationGoldLine.jpg|Mountain Ciff Station. CliffstationGoldLine.jpg|Spawn Station. TundraStationNew.jpg|The new Tundra Station. ColdVolcanoStation.jpg|Cold Volcano Station. Iron Line ForestWestStation.jpg|Forest West Station. ViewpointStation.jpg|The old Viewpoint Station. IronLineRide.jpg|Riding the Iron Line to Viewpoint. CliffStationIronLine.jpg|Cliff Station. NewViewpointStation.jpg|The current Viewpoint Station. Forestwestnew.jpg|The new Forest West station. Lapis Line ColdDesertStationLapisLine.jpg|Cold Desert Station. ForestOceanStation.jpg|Forest Ocean Station. ForestStation.jpg|Forest Station. ForestCliffStationLapisLine.jpg|Forest Cliff Station. Redstone Line SpawnstationRedstoneline.jpg|Spawn Station. HQStation.jpg|HQ Station. Glowstone Line CliffStationGlowstoneLine.jpg|Cliff Station. MountainCliffGlowstoneLine.jpg|Mountain Cliff Station. StopoverPoolStation.jpg|A stopover at Pool Station. ForestCliffStationGlowstoneLine.jpg|Forest Cliff Station. Coal Line ColdEdgeStationCoalLine.jpg|Cold Edge Station. TundraPeakStation.jpg|Tundra Peak Station. Trivia #There are also other versions of this system which is older and not being touched. #The second Forest Ocean Station had another version where it is over sea level. It was canceled, and the Forest Ocean station became underwater.